


Choices, Choices - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya are both caught between two loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Choices - A story in pictures

**_I love food._ **  


**_I love Napoleon._ **  


**_I really love food._ **  


**_I really love Napoleon._ **  


**_Food?_ **  


**_Or Napoleon?_ **  


**_Food AND Napoleon!_ **  
  


**_I love me._ **  


**_I love Illya._ **  


**_I seriously love me._ **  


**_I seriously love Illya._ **  


**_Me?_ **  


**_Or Illya?_ **  


**_Was there ever really a question?_ **  
  



End file.
